Danny Phantom: Explorers of Life
by SaurusRock625
Summary: What would happen if Danny Fenton was thrust into the world of Pokemon? What if he was somehow turned into a Pokemon himself? What if he formed his own Exploration Team! Read on as Danny and his team take the Pokemon world by storm, and end the terror that is Primal Dialga!
1. Chapter 1

_**I got this idea when I was playing a copy of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky, and I thought 'Hey, why don't I do a crossover between that, and Danny Phantom'? So, here we are! The pairing for this fic has already been decided. Danny will be turned into a Riolu, and paired with a female Buneary. But I need some name ideas for the Buneary. send in your ideas, and I might just use it. Also, I plan on giving Danny and his team members special weapons, so send in some ideas for that too! Include what the weapon is, what it looks like, and which team member it's for. Also, here's a list of Danny's team.**_

_**Danny = Riolu**_

_**Female Buneary = Name Undecided**_

_**Male Electrike. Name: Javelin. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or Pokemon.**_

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking'_

"_Journal Entries"_

"**Yelling"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue: The First Adventure!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Deep in the wooded underbrush of Amity Park, Danny is running away from the life he once knew. He couldn't take his old life anymore! His parents were trying to turn him into a ghost hunter, his sister was absolutely no help on the matter, and to top it all off, his so called 'friends' abandoned him just so they could be popular! so he had partnered up with a Grovyle, and they were heading to the past to prevent the collapse of Temporal Tower with the aid of Celebi. She was readying the Gate of Time so the two of them could get to the past. But they had to move fast! The tower has just collapsed, and even as we speak, the world was being paralyzed!<p>

"Grovyle, are you sure that the answer to this problem lies in the past?" Danny asked as they ran to the Time Gate. "Because if it isn't, we may have just incurred Primal Dialga's wrath for nothing!"

"Believe me, Danny," Grovyle said as they ran to the gate. "This is the only way to save the future! We must gather the Time Gears that are in the past, Place them in Temporal Tower, and restore the balance of time!"

Danny looked over to Grovyle. He noticed that the friend he's known since he was six, and Grovyle was a Treeko was hiding something.

"There are consequences to what we're about to do, aren't there?" Danny asked.

Grovyle closed his eyes as the two of them stopped for a quick rest. "Danny… If we go through with this… If we stop Temporal Tower from collapsing in the past… You and I won't exist anymore…"

Danny was surprised beyond belief at this statement. "**WHAT?!"**

Grovyle opened his eyes, and looked his long time friend in the eye. "Danny, I know that you are probably upset about this. But I want you to know I took this mission knowing full well what consequences of what we are about to do would be. Even Celebi knows this, but she chose to help us anyway!" Grovyle paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "I'm not going to force you to do anything like your parents would do, but i will ask you anyway. Danny, my oldest, and dearest friend… Even if it means ceasing to exist… Even if it means You will be erased from the very fabric of history for eternity… Will you still help me collect the Time Gears, and Prevent Temporal Tower from collapsing?"

Danny was a bit conflicted. On one hand, he didn't want to stop existing. But on the other hand, there was really nothing left for him in this future. He had done this to make a new life for himself, but he knew that he had to do this. Regardless of what might happen!

"...Alright. I'll do it! I don't care what happens to me, but we need to save all life on the planet, no matter what!" Danny said in a firm voice. Grovyle smiled at this.

"That's just the answer i knew you'd say." Grovyle said with pride in his voice. The could then see the time waves growing closer. "We must hurry! There's no time to lose!"

With that said, the two proceeded ahead to the Time Gate to find the Time Gears, and save the future! but what they didn't know about was the great adventure that was about to take place…

* * *

><p><em><strong>And we're done! I'm terribly sorry that this chapter is so short, but it's all i could think of at this time! Now remember to send in those weapon ideas, and name suggestions for the Buneary on Danny's team! Until Next time… Read, Review, Flamers will be fed to Groudon!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, here's the newest chapter of Explorers of Life! Okay, so I've only gotten two reviews for my story thus far, and I've decided to use the name suggestion Ketta. So a special thanks to PhantomDragon99 who sent me that name! Also, someone Sent in the name ShadowForce for Danny's team name, but I don't think it would work. Namely because that's the name of Giratina's signature move. So... Sorry. And so, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Journal Entries"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Formation Of A Team!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Treasure town is a simple little town, but unlike most other places it has its own Exploration Team Guild! Wigglytuff's Guild is a place of friendship, good will, and most of all... Exploration Team Trainees. Topside the guild looks like a tent of native American design with a Wigglytuff's head, face, ears, and tiny arms on the top. There are two torches on each side of the entrance to the guild, and a big hole covered by a bamboo grating near the front of the door. And standing in front of the Guild were two Pokémon.<p>

One of them could only be described as an electrified wolf pup. It was small, had a long head that pointed backwards, and a tail that was bent upwards. It also had blue eyes, green fur, and yellow lightning markings on its head, tail, and underbelly. This is a male Electrike.

The other looked like a bunny that got stuck to a bunch of cotton balls. It was as tall as the Electrike, and had a brown fur coat that had a reddish tint to it, and pink colored puffs of fluffy fur on the tops of its ears, from the waist down, on its feet, and its puffy cotton ball tail. It also had tiny pink eyebrows that are shaped like hearts. One over each eye. This is a female Buneary. But she's not an ordinary Buneary. She's what we call a Shiny Pokémon. That's what we call a Pokémon that's born with a different color scheme than normal members of their species. But what are these two doing here?

"I don't know about this, Javelin." Buneary said to her electric type friend. "I mean, I'm getting some strange vibes from this place..." The now named Javelin looked at the Buneary.

"I know you're scared, Ketta," said Javelin. "But if we don't do this, we'll never get to form our own Exploration team! So-" Before he could finish, a Pokémon called Diglett popped out of the ground.

**"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" **He shouted at the top of his lungs. The surprise was enough to scare Ketta and Javelin so much that they ran away.

But meanwhile on a nearby beach, a Pokémon lay zonked out on the sand. It looked like a humanoid wolf pup with long arms with bony pads on top of the paws, a thin body structure, a mid length tail, normal style wolf legs, but his fur color was different. In place of blue fur, there was bright yellow fur, showing that it is a shiny Riolu. But this Riolu also had an 'X' shaped birthmark in the middle of his forehead. There are also two strange appendages hanging from its head. These are sensory organs.

Ketta, and Javelin began walking on the beach with their heads down in defeat.

"I can't believe we chickened out again!" Javelin said.

"Well, look on the bright side," said Ketta. "At least there's now no way that we're gonna trip **UUUUUUPP!"**

_**Danny's POV: Earlier Yesterday Evening**_

Grovyle and I were making great progress. We were almost all the way to the Time Gate, and there was no sign of any of Primal Dialga's henchmen so far, but its too soon to relax our guards!

We can't forget that enemies could appear at any moment.

That was when I heard a familiar sound. The sound of a motorized vehicle. I looked back to see that my parents were driving after us in the GAV.

**"Grovyle, we got bogies on our tail!"** I said as I started to power up my aura into a spherical shape in the palm of my hand.

**"Aura Sphere!"** I shouted as I twirled around and launched three spheres of pure, highly condensed aura at my so-called parents. One of them missed, but the other two hit their vehicle dead on! The explosive force sent them careening into a nearby tree. Not that I care anyway. Besides, I've got a job to do.

Finally, the Time Gate came into view. Waiting for us there was a Pokémon that resembled a small fairy. She had big blue eyes, and small wings fluttering on her back. The top half of her body was a very light shade of pink, and from the waist down her body was more of a magenta shade. This Pokémon is known as Celebi, the Pokémon of time travel. And she seems happy to see us.

"Grovy, Danny! Its so good to see you guys again!" Celebi said as she flew up and hugged my head. She may only be as tall as an average size Pikachu, but boy is she strong. Strong enough to knock me on my back in fact.

"It's good to see you too, Celebi." I said while hugging her back.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Celebi?" Grovyle asked with a tick mark on his head. "DON'T CALL ME GROVY!"

But Celebi didn't seem deterred in the slightest. "Oh really now, Grovy. You need to lighten up a bit, and have some fun!" She said in her usual bubbly voice. Her behavior made an anime sweat drop appear on the back of my head.

"Uh... Can we please get to the main reason why we're here?" I asked causing them to snap out of their argument. They looked at me, then back to each other.

"Truce." They said as they shook hands. _'For now...' _They thought afterwards.

"Anyways, is the Time Gate ready yet?" Grovyle asked. Celebi nodded in affirmative having turned totally serious.

"Yes. It's just up ahead! Come on!" She replied flying ahead.

We followed her to a giant tunnel like vortex. It was glowing yellow, with light blue rings around it.

"Remember boys, once you go through the Time Gate, you can't come back unless someone opens a new one! So I just wanna say, goodbye and good luck." Celebi looked like she was gonna cry.

"Don't worry, Celebi. We won't fail. We promise you this." I told her. The three of us shared one last group hug, before me and Grovyle ran through the Time Gate as it closed behind us. But as we were passing through the portal, we were suddenly attacked, and I was the one who took most of the damage from the hit! Whoever attacked must've not wanted us to fulfill our mission.

The most I could make out of our attacker was a terrifying black shadow. And before I blacked out, I saw my body transforming...into a Riolu's!

_**Present Time: Normal POV**_

Danny began to open his eyes only to see a shiny Buneary about to fall on top of him.

"What the-?" That was all Danny could say before Ketta landed on him, causing their lips to connect accidentally.

It turns out, Ketta had tripped over a small piece of driftwood, causing her to fall on Danny thus accidentally making them give each other their first kiss. Javelin watched the whole thing slack jawed.

_'Well, that was embarrassing...'_ Javelin thought.

Ketta immediately got off of Danny with both of them sputtering apologies to each other. Ketta soon got her bearings back, and helped him up.

"I'm really sorry about what happened back there." She said. "My name's Ketta, and this is my best friend, Javelin."

"Glad to see you're okay, dude. So, what's your name?" Javelin asked.

"My name's Danny, and when did Pokémon get so tall?" Danny asked in confusion. "You guys aren't normally as tall as a fourteen year old human boy." Hearing this made Ketta and Javelin grow concerned.

"Maybe you took a blow to the head when you were zonked out here." Javelin said.

"Yeah," said Ketta. "I mean, you look like a totally normal shiny Riolu to us."

This confused Danny. "Huh? What're you talking about? I'm a human being, not a...WHA?!" Danny looked at his hands only to find paws in their place. He turned to see a puddle and quickly took a look at his reflection to see that he was indeed a Riolu.

**"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHH! This can't be happening! I've turned into a Pokémon!"** Right then, a powerful stream of fire shot from Danny's muzzle.

"Wow, you can use flamethrower! That's incredible! Not many Riolu can learn fire type moves aside from blaze kick." Javelin said.

The two Pokémon noticed that Danny looked troubled. They knew that he probably didn't have anywhere to go, and possibly no Poké to his name. Ketta stepped up to him.

"Listen, Danny. If you have nowhere to go, why not join our group? We plan to become an Exploration Team, and with you we could become a great team! So will you join us? Please?" Ketta asked.

Danny was surprised by what Ketta was asking, but took some time to think about her offer. Currently, he had no recollection of his past life, had no money, and no place to rest. He figured if he hung out with them, he might remember something from his past.

"Okay," said Danny. "Let's form an Exploration Team!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>And, CUT! I'd say this is coming along quite nicely. Now I need you guys to send in some ideas for what the team name of Danny's Exploration Team will be. As always, READ AND REVIEW!<strong>_


End file.
